In apparatus for cleaning, plating and/or coating articles of the type involved in this invention, a plurality of tank assemblies are provided through which articles to be processed are moved in sequence. Each tank assembly comprises a tank containing liquid cleaning, plating or coating material. A barrel is at least partially submerged in the liquid in each tank and is rotated about its longitudinal axis. The barrel has baffles on the interior thereof. When the barrel is rotated in one direction, the articles are agitated through the liquid, and when the barrel is rotated in the opposite direction, the articles are elevated and deposited on a chute for transfer to the next succeeding tank assembly.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide an improved barrel, chute, and barrel mounting structure.